


Raspberry jam

by SEpupppupp (ForNought)



Series: Rose-tinted [3]
Category: IZONE (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Produce 48 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Dismemberment, Gen, Supernatural Elements, Undead, injuries, mxm own a cake shop, uh i'm not tagging for violence ebcause it's not violent but 'people' lose limbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForNought/pseuds/SEpupppupp
Summary: Daehwi wants to introduce the person who saved him to a few friends. But (undead) friends (stuffed with flowers) complicate matters.





	Raspberry jam

Woojin's the first one to find out Daehwi has returned. Or perhaps Donghyun is because he has an uncanny ability to detect the comings and goings of the household, but he likes to let other people have their turn first. So it is Woojin firing off rounds of words too quickly for Daehwi to understand much more than the general sense of distress. 

He had lied, but not really. He really hadn't been feeling well because he couldn't stop thinking about how the cursed grotesque that had circled him for weeks and watched him worry over its presence more and more had implied that there was a deadline. Whoever was closest to Daehwi would be the one chosen to be torn apart in all the worst ways and he couldn't let that happen. (But Daehwi doesn't get to explain any of this until the next morning when it is Youngmin’s turn. He goes last, sitting at the edge of Daehwi's bed and asking in a quiet voice why he felt like he had to go through this alone). Daehwi lets the person who is usually closest to him tire himself out. 

Woojin eventually gets sick of stumbling over his own words and stems his flow mid sentence. He frowns and Daehwi already understands well enough. He doesn't need Woojin pretending to be confused about this strange leaking from his eyes, especially not when Woojin had looked like he had cried more than enough before he came home again. 

“I didn't want you to die,” Daehwi says (rather the words come out as a whine and he crawls onto Woojin's bed and hopes curling into his side is normal enough that Woojin forgets to be mad. He doesn't, but at least he grips Daehwi's hand tightly while he's mad). 

“I thought you were dead. Or dying. They're both bad. You even packed up some clothes like you really ran away because you hate us.”

“I don't hate you. I never could.”

Woojin wipes his nose on his sleeve and Daehwi can't decide whether it is the shine of tears or snot that he is struggling to tear his gaze away from. The struggle diminishes with Woojin's, “We fought. The last thing you would have said to me was to stay away from you. And then I said…  something worse.”

Woojin had actually agreed to stay away from Daehwi and added that he hoped to never see him again. It was dramatic and even thinking about it now stings but when Woojin had yelled the words at Daehwi as he retreated up the stairs to the bedroom it seemed like his wishes had converged with a difficult necessity for Daehwi. He would have been happy to be hated by Woojin if it kept him from dying. Then again there is nothing better to Daehwi than the thought that Woojin doesn't actually hate him and is glad to have him back. 

Woojin makes Daehwi promise to sleep in his bed and Daehwi is preoccupied with reassuring Woojin that he will never run away again so he forgets to plug his phone in to charge unit he and Woojin are already tucked snugly away in bed. 

“Sort it out tomorrow,” Woojin grumbles.

“I can't. I made a friend today and I have to let him know that I got home safely. I want to make sure he did too.”

Woojin sits up and watches as Daehwi fiddles with plugging in his phone. It shines brightly and it takes a while for it to reach 3% so he can check his messages as it charges. Woojin must be sleeping with his eyes open from how still he is so Daehwi tries to hurry things along. He quickly thanks Jinyoung for his help and tries not to think so hard about what else he lied about tonight as he ignores the amount of texts and voicemails he has waiting to be opened. 

Far more easily than when they're awake, Woojin and Daehwi fit together. Woojin lies down and pulls Daehwi into his chest. He snuffs small breaths out and as comforting as it is, Daehwi can't get to sleep. His entire body aches with exhaustion but being here isn't helping him get to sleep. So he talks. He tells Woojin about Jinyoung even if the words are falling on ears stuffed with dreams.  

 

Daehwi isn’t allowed out of the house on his own for a while which is only annoying because Woojin keeps sending Daehwi betrayed little glances. He thinks he’s being covert but Daehwi keeps catching the glances in the reflection of the kettle and through the water jug at the dinner table once even from right beside him when they were watching a movie and Daehwi made the mistake of reaching for some popcorn. The last one might have been because Daehwi takes massive handfuls of popcorn and Woojin complains about that normally without being sad that Daehwi had run away from home. 

Woojin keeps sending those same betrayed looks at Daehwi even when he is walking through the living room while getting snacks before heading back upstairs. 

“I can’t believe you,” Somi says when Woojin has finally left them in peace. “I didn’t think that Woojin would ever text me unless the world was ending. I guess for him it was.”

“I didn’t want him to die. I had to run away.”

“Do you think he would have been happy if you died instead?” Somi asks as she flips through the channels on the television. 

“No,” Daehwi grumbles. “But I couldn’t let anything happen to him. And then I guess I almost got someone else killed too. Sort of.”

“Oh, this mysterious stranger you’ve been in contact with. Tell me more about him,” Somi says as she tosses the remote control aside. She has left the TV on a channel where a cheeky young piglet is roasting her dad over his weight or his eyesight or something. It is kind of distracting.

“What if Woojin is listening?”

Somi raises her eyebrows. “What sort of things are you going to tell me that you’re worrying about Woojin listening?”

Somi is too much. Daehwi shakes his head. “No, I mean he’s powerful. It was weird. He got knocked down by the grotesque that cursed me and I thought he was going to get eaten but then he destroyed it. Actually when it went to attack him it sort of shifted? It went wobbly and soft like it wasn't anything like stone and then his arms went right through it like it was made of nothing more than smoke. It was scary.”

“Was he wearing anything?” Somi asks. “Did he have any weapons or anything?”

“No. He only used his hands. He just…” Daehwi mimes what he remembers Jinyoung did and Somi laughs. 

“That easily?”

“I’ve never seen anything like it. I mean it is great that I have never had to see anything like that before but… I am interested in him. He’s really powerful. I could sense it before I even met him but I still wasn’t expecting to see what he could do.”

Somi looks thoughtful but no matter how hard she thinks, Daehwi doubts she is really going to understand what he saw. Things are more real for them than for other people but he had always taken that to mean they didn’t possess any awareness or affinity for the planes between moments. But here was someone who could see things the same as Daehwi but could manipulate them as though they didn’t exist at all. 

It was unusual and even with the guidance from all the people around him Daehwi hadn’t heard of a person like this. He had detected something oddly powerful and taken the opportunity to follow and see if help was the source of the power and found only some other kid who believed every lie fed to him. 

Daehwi recounts the events as well as he can, unsure if a few days has created embellishments that he can’t shake off. Somi doesn’t sound so impressed but Daehwi might be telling it wrong. The main focus isn’t on Daehwi’s deceptions to get closer to this mysterious person but on how detached Jinyoung was from everything. Unless it was ignorance rather than will.

“I don’t think he actually knows anything,” Daehwi muses.

“You’ve been talking to him, right?” Somi asks. “Have you asked if he has any teachers or guardians or anything?”

“Not lately. But he said that he doesn’t meet people like us. I mean  _ I _ also said that but I was lying.”

“What makes you think he wasn’t lying?” Somi laughs. “If you can so easily play the pathetic lost kid I am sure he can. Or the part of the accidental hero. Whatever.”

“Hero is a bit strong,” Daehwi says. 

“No it isn’t.” 

Daehwi should have known Woojin wouldn’t have gone too far. Somi laughs as though Woojin barging back into the room is funny at all. He stand right in front of Daehwi and blocks the view of an unfortunate patriarch pig doing a not-so-fun run to raise money to fix the school roof. Daehwi’s situation is not so fun either.

“You could have died, Daehwi. He saved you.” Woojin raises a trembling arm to point and Daehwi goes cross-eyed from how close the finger is to the end of his nose. “I need to met him. I need to meet the person who made sure you came back to me.” 

 

The meeting is the worst thing Daehwi could have imagined, aside from being eaten or having all his friends eaten by a curse, and no amount of ground rules is enough to make this something to be relaxed about. 

Daehwi couldn’t stand the thought of Woojin meeting Jinyoung with only his lies as a buffer and that definitely couldn’t happen in this house with Youngmin and Donghyun and their library of books and artefacts all about exploring the different planes. He was allowed out of the house as long as it was at a safe location with plenty of people. Unfortunately the place deemed to be safe was Youngmin and Donghyun’s cake shop above the basement academy where Daehwi has learnt all he knows.

“You can only go to places where we can have eyes on you,” Youngmin had said before Daehwi even had a chance to complain. 

“You get free cake out of it,” Donghyun said. It is a pretty good deal, Daehwi supposes, but he still isn’t happy about Jinyoung being around all of his lies like this. 

Woojin is sulking as he sits at the long table. It doesn't look as though free cake has done much for his mood either. Guanlin, Mina, and Somi are all much happier about the free cake. Guanlin even tries to feed Woojin a few bites of bakewell slice but Woojin doesn’t even start to smile as he slowly chews bite after bite. 

Somi nudges Daehwi and reminds him of the time. He goes to stand outside the cake shop to watch for Jinyoung’s arrival. Daehwi makes the mistake of glancing through the window and he sees Mina levitating pastries from behind the counter while Donghyun’s back is turned which isn't very good because that is more free cake than they were allowed. And it is too late because Jinyoung is in front of Daehwi so he doesn’t have time to go back inside and tell everyone to stop doing things which are unusual to people who can’t see through the different planes. 

It is too late and Jinyoung is here and there is nothing to be done. 

“Somehow I didn’t think I would be able to see you in the daytime,” Jinyoung says. He’s wearing a hesitant smile but Daehwi feels something, perhaps excitement or anticipation, though without being certain all he knows is that the sensation is foreign. It isn’t his own and he isn’t even sure how he knows the charge is in the air.  

“We have been texting in the daytime.”

“It’s not the same as seeing you and knowing you’re real.”

Daehwi knows that this is where normally he would laugh but he can’t shake off his apprehension about what this is all leading up to. But he tries on a good mood anyway. “I’m a real live human being.”

Jinyoung laughs and maybe it is because his lies haven’t mildewed and rotted and left him realising the bottom of the world could drop out at any time. Or right now. Definitely right now. 

Something clearly dead, stinking and rotting even through the perfume of snatched flowers stuffed into every would and orifice, lumbers over to Daehwi from down the street and places a limp hand on his arm. The carpals are exposed, dull beneath the wilted petals of daisies bleeding through the withered dermis. This isn’t something that can possibly go without notice. 

“Daehwi, I have missed you around here. The other kids are nice but they’re not as cute as you.”

“I've missed you too, Chungha,” Daehwi says quickly. “I am back now though.”

“I see you're here with some friends who are already causing trouble. I wonder if there will be any cake left for me. And…” Chungha’s words unfurl in the air and crackle to nothingness as she looks at Jinyoung. She talks too much or maybe she really missed Daehwi to the extent that she wants to keep him around but she really isn't helping matters at all. Especially not when she says, “What is this?”

Jinyoung frowns and Daehwi wonders how much of this is the same to him. Maybe this isn't real at all to Jinyoung or he can't see Chungha clearly clearly or he can't hear her voice because he reaches out with a hesitant finger and taps her shoulder. Rather Jinyoung taps the air around where Chungha’s shoulder is and her arm crumples to the pavement, struck cleanly from the bone. A bloom of tiny borage petals flutter to the ground and Chungha watches with interest for a moment. She notices Daehwi has picked up her arm and is cradling it carefully and that is enough for her. She shrieks at a volume far louder than someone with lungs as perforated as hers has any business achieving. 

Daehwi drags her to the door and wonders whether Jinyoung would follow all this screaming. Everyone in the cake shop turns to the sound and Mina and Somi rush to hold whatever they could of Chungha even while seeming to worry about whether any other appendages would drop off.

“What happened?” Somi asks as she gingerly wraps her arms around Chungha. She’s brave to be able withstand the sound tearing out of Chungha. 

“Jinyoung… touched her.” It doesn’t sound like a good explanation even as Daehwi says it. Even after seeing exactly what happened and being certain nothing else influenced Chungha’s arm, Daehwi doesn’t understand it at all. 

Crumpled petals are still scattering from the hole where Chungha’s arm used to be and she is wailing and wailing. 

“I don’t know if I can put it back,” Mina says. She prods at the exposed ivory of the arm Daehwi holds out to her. She mutters something quickly under her breath and Chungha stops screaming for a moment to listen. And then she starts up screeching louder than before. Mina presses her hand to the freshest hole in Chungha’s torso but tiny flowers spill out between her fingers. 

“We’ll reattach your arm,” Somi promises. “We will fix you for sure, Chungha. Please don’t worry or get upset!”

“I’m already upset,” Chungha shrieks.

“I know you’re upset. But you’re being very annoying.”

“Now you know how I feel all the time!”

“You’re being so mean when we’re trying to help you,” Somi grumbles. Somi isn’t actually doing much to help, or anything at all seeing as she is doubling Chungha’s distress at losing her arm. She has already lost a life but Daehwi supposes it is strange enough to even lose limbs after death like this. Chungha doesn’t really even have a body but it can still be torn apart like this.  

Jinyoung isn’t standing too far away. He’s watching with a look on his face that could as easily be disappointment as disinterest and Daehwi wonders whether this has all been ruined from the start. But thinking about himself isn’t what he should to at a time like this. 

“What did you do to Chungha?”

“That thing has a name?” Jinyoung asks.

“Yes! She’s a person! Or she was a person. She died a while ago, but that doesn’t mean she isn’t as much of a person as either of us!”

“But it’s… She’s. That’s not a person.” It sounds very difficult for Jinyoung to say. It should be difficult to say because nothing coming out of his mouth is kind or fair. 

Daehwi had never known Chungha in life but even in death he could see how beautiful she is. The delicate structure of her face is usually graceful and her skin stretches over the features of her skull. Daehwi has always assumed that Chungha knowing her own beauty is why she stuffs her skin with flora like this. She talks to them and is friendly and kind and usually a lot more helpful. She is as much of a person as she needs to be.

But maybe Jinyoung hurt Chungha because she is like a monster to him, destroyed as easily as the cursed grotesque. 

Jinyoung is different to the rest of them. 

“What does Chungha look like to you if not a person?”

Jinyoung shrugs. He doesn't look directly at Chungha, just peers peripherally at her, and says, “She doesn't look like much of anything to me.” 

Daehwi looks at Chungha, really looks at her, and he doesn’t understand at all. There isn’t anything that he understands about the way Jinyoung sees the world. Jinyoung can do so much and destroy creatures and curses as though it is nothing at all yet he can’t even process things as simply as seeing the form of a person Daehwi knows so well. 

Chungha keeps screaming and screeching and Donghyun is struggling to calm down the other customers (Woojin mostly because he is sulking up a storm and even Guanlin is struggling to cheer him up) when two newcomers come through the door. They aren’t unseeing people luckily. Daehwi can’t imagine how much the unseeing can perceive nor what they would make of the cake shop with Mina muttering in long-dead languages while Somi is embracing maybe nothing but maybe the screaming will reach them. 

Wonyoung slaps her hands over her ears and frowns at Daehwi as though he is the one screaming. “What happened?”

Daehwi doesn’t really want to blame Jinyoung but it is his fault. Wonyoung turns her frown onto the correct person while Eunbi sets to work assessing the Chungha situation.

“What did you do? And why? Who are you?” 

“I’m Jinyoung.” It isn’t the most comprehensive of replies and Wonyoung doesn’t look any more like she understands, which of course she wouldn’t. But Daehwi is sort of glad that Jinyoung hasn’t immediately aligned himself as someone close to him. Daehwi doesn’t want people realising that he in a roundabout way caused this mess. 

Eunbi even decides that the person who has been maintaining Chungha needs to be involved. Wonyoung stays behind while Eunbi and Mina go to the back of the cake shop to track down Sejeong and take Chungha and her arm to be reassembled. Daehwi isn’t sure whether keeping his mouth shut while Donghyun helps them prepare the ingredients for a summoning spell is the best thing to do. Wonyoung and Somi are both glaring at Daehwi but at least when they all go to sit down at the table with Woojin and Guanlin they turn their glares on Jinyoung instead.

“Didn’t you do this? Why are you sitting with us?” Somi demands. 

“I’m not really sure either,” Jinyoung says. He turns to looks at Daehwi and the question in his eyes. “Are these your friends? The ones you wanted me to meet?”

This isn’t an entirely true assessment seeing as Woojin is the only one who requested this meeting. Somi was just curious and had asked to tag along and Guanlin said something about not getting to spend enough time with Woojin and this was a good enough opportunity. Wonyoung, of course, doesn’t have a clue what is happening. 

“Why would you want this person to meet me?” She asks. She clearly doesn’t want to meet Jinyoung either seeing as she is usually a lot cuter than this. She furrows her brow and Daehwi supposes she does look cute with a twinkle of irritation in her eyes and her lower lip poking out too far. “Did you come here to break any more of our friends?”

“No,” Jinyoung frowns. “I wasn’t really expecting something like this. Could you all see that spirit?”

“And we could all hear her screaming when you tore her arm off too,” Woojin mutters darkly. It isn’t strictly true. Guanlin could probably only see Chungha screaming silently but the point still stands. Woojin has reason to be angry. 

“Chungha looks like a person to the rest of us,” Daehwi says quickly. “I don’t know what you were thinking when you touched her but you, like, cut her arm off.”

Jinyoung frowns. “Right. Speaking of the rest of you, can everyone  _ see _ ?” 

“I have perfect vision according to the optometrist,” Wonyoung says smugly. “Yujin might not be so lucky though.”

“Wonyoung, you’re cute, but that’s not what he’s asking us,” Somi says solemnly. She pats Wonyoung’s hand delicately but Wonyoung only pouts harder. 

“I know that. I was just saying.”

“Of course you knew,” Somi sighs. It is Somi who kicks Woojin under the table and says, “Daehwi lied to you. But he lied to all of us too. Think of poor Woojin who didn’t know that Daehwi planned on running away from home as the solution to a curse. He wouldn’t have had to run away if he’d paid attention when we learnt about the rules of conversing with malignant entities.”

“It’s because I wasn’t there,” Guanlin says confidently.

“Yeah, well, Seonho was and he was absolutely no help whatsoever.”

“It was your own fault. Seonho didn’t bring a curse home. He did things properly,” Guanlin retorts. 

“I’m sure Daehwi tried to do things properly,” Somi allows.

“Don’t be mean about Daehwi, he’s trying his best. He’s better than all of you,” Woojin says loudly. Loudly enough for Donghyun to come out from around the back and glare in the direction of their table. 

“Now who is being mean?” Wonyoung grumbles sullenly. 

“So,” Jinyoung says while nodding slowly, “you can see spirits and things.”

“Yeah. And you can too. I was curious about this stranger he told me about who destroyed a cursed grotesque for him. I was expecting someone more impressive but I wanted to thank you for helping Daehwi anyway,” Woojin says in a low voice which he must think is intimidating. Jinyoung doesn't agree and blinks owlishly at Woojin like he had never noticed him in the first place. 

“Are you supposed to be impressive too?”

“That’s a very good question,” Wonyoung says as she starts spooning clotted cream and jam onto a scone. Daehwi would like to know where she got it from because he didn’t see her get up and pay for it and she was never promised any free cake. She isn’t a witch herself so Daehwi can’t even accuse her of stealing the cake for herself. Instead Daehwi must seethe over something extra while Woojin and Jinyoung are… doing whatever it is they’re doing. He just want things to go more smoothly than his lies allowed.

“Woojin is impressive,” Daehwi says quietly. Wonyoung looks as though this is news to her as she barely avoids spraying the table with scone crumbs. 

“It’s very interesting,” Jinyoung says. “Daehwi told me he didn’t know any people like us.”

“So?” Woojin snaps. “Daehwi says a lot of things. I wouldn’t trust someone like you either. Maybe he didn’t want you asking questions and bringing him more curses and trying to kill his friends.”

“No offense but some of your friends look a lot like my enemies,” Jinyoung says. 

“Hey, that’s no excuse!” Somi shouts as she shoots up from her seat, jostling both Daehwi and Wonyoung and Daehwi is mostly afraid that she is going to do something nobody else will be able to rectify. Daehwi does his best to soothe Somi into at least sitting down again and he smiles over at Donghyun’s suspicious glare when he pops out from around the back yet again to see the disturbance. 

“Do you think that just because you’re strong and you have a nice face that you can go around saying what you want?” Woojin snaps.

Jinyoung chuckles hollowly and turns to look at Daehwi. “I am going to leave now.”

Daehwi doesn’t blame him but he isn’t liking the expression on Jinyoung’s face and the emptiness it leaves in his chest at the thought that this might be the last time he gets to see someone this powerful again. He doesn’t think poorly of his friends but Jinyoung is different. He’s strong in ways that are almost too easy and Daehwi wants to be able to learn more about him; whether he was born like this, whether he developed his abilities and there are ways for other people to become the same. 

“Sorry. Thanks for coming. Will you text me when you get home?”

“Maybe.”

Daehwi can’t say that doesn’t sting. He keeps his eyes down on the table and doesn’t even look up at Woojin’s furious flush until he hears the bell above the door tinkle but when he glances through the window he doesn’t see Jinyoung walking down the street. Instead Chaewon’s featherlight footsteps are pattering over, cinnamon sweet, and Chaeyeon is the sea breeze dissolving the sweetness into foam. 

And it is all very nice to be greeted like that until Daehwi does notice Jinyoung walking down the street with Nako scurrying behind him. 

Somi notices half a second after Daehwi, right before Jinyoung and Nako have left the frame. She grabs Wonyoung and drags her out of the door, the bell clanging so that the peals fall bluntly on Daehwi’s ears. It isn’t a moment later that Wonyoung  and Somi are dragging Nako back into the cake shop. Already it seems she has lost a hand. 

“When did she lose her hand, Chaewon?” Guanlin asks. He’s maybe a shade too innocent. 

“Her hand?” Chaewon asks. Nako stares ahead of her just at an indistinct distance even while Wonyoung is clutching her tightly to her chest. Chaewon stands stock still and it is Chaeyeon who presses her hands to the place where Nako’s hand used to be. Chaewon just about manages to open her mouth to ask, “Nako, what happened to your hand?”

“That person has something that doesn’t belong to them.”

“What does that mean? Why did you follow him?”

“Follow? No. I was taken.”

“How were you taken?” Chaewon asks, stumbling where she ordinarily wouldn’t and twirling nearer hysteria. “He didn’t even look at you.”

But Daehwi understands almost completely. He still isn’t sure why he knows this or how Jinyoung could emit a strength like this so carelessly but the answer makes sense for someone like Nako who barely has a body. “He’s really strong. He’s like a different sort of pole to the rest of us.”

“Like a magnet?” Chaeyeon asks. 

“I don’t want to listen if we’re going to talk about science,” Somi grumbles as she flops down into her seat. 

“Be quiet it’s not science, it’s a metaphor,” Chaeyeon says. She smiles down at Nako and Nako almost returns the expression with the flow around her wrist. “That person pulled you? I should have held on tighter to you.”

“I’m here,” Nako says. 

“Good. Stay here.”

Chaewon isn’t so calm about things. “Nako! You don’t have a hand!”

Nako frowns down at Chaeyeon’s hands and laughs. “I don’t have a hand. I touched them. I wanted… Kyu…”

“Kyubey?” Wonyoung asks.

“Ggyu,” Woojin grunts.

“Are you trying to be cute right now?” Somi asks, hardly doing anything to disguise the disgust on her face. “It’s really not working.”

“No. Stop listening to Hyewon, it’s Ggyu. Mina and her friends lost their pet thing. You know…” Woojin holds up his hands above his head like big pointy ears.

“You’re really trying to be cute,” Somi scoffs. “Where was this Woojin when that awful guy was here?”

“Don’t talk to me anymore.”

“Ggyu,” Nako echoes. “Ggyu.”

“See,” Woojin says, vindicated. “It’s Ggyu.”

“Does Jinyoung really have Ggyu?” Guanlin asks. Nako doesn’t look certain but it makes the most sense when she looks down at where Chaeyeon was holding onto her.

“I didn’t get Ggyu.”

“Forget Kyubey,” Wonyoung huffs. “We need to fix your hand first. Come with me to the back so Eunbi can try to do something about it.”

Wonyoung, Chaeyeon, and Nako shuffle to the back room in hopes that the witches already back there can offer some assistance. Though they’re gone for an instant and Mina comes marching out, hair awry and the smell of singed hair following half a second later.

“Daehwi!”

“Yes?” Daehwi asks while pressed up against one of the cake shop tables. He is hoping Woojin will say something to defend him but Woojin stays silent while the feline flash in Mina’s eyes burns as strongly as her hair. “Please don’t kill me.”

“I won’t kill you,” Mina agrees, “if you bring that awful kid to me.”

She means Jinyoung, Daehwi knows that, just as he knows precisely why Woojin sounds so against this idea. The thing is Daehwi doesn’t think that will be as easy as Mina would like it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... no idea but i guess i am on a roll??


End file.
